<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aftermath and the Afterglow. by Serrj215</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074618">The Aftermath and the Afterglow.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215'>Serrj215</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, bbrae - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrj215/pseuds/Serrj215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its January 1st, let survey the damage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beast Boy /Raven, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Robin/Starfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aftermath and the Afterglow.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="body-text">
  <p>“Rob…Robin…Wonder boy, did you survive?"</p>
  <p>Robin groaned as he lifted his head off the kitchen table. He was still wearing the clothes he went out with the night before. Except he was fairly sure that they were not wrinkled stained and his jacket had two sleeves when he left the tower. He sat up in his chair grabbing the table to push himself up. His head felt like something crawled in, hallowed it out and built a nest. Robin could hear it, every time he blinked it sounded like far away thunder. "What happened?"  He said immediately regretting speaking, his own voice too loud and sending a surge of pain though him. </p>
  <p>"You tell me, I found you like this. ” Beast Boy said as he was rooting around in the cupboards humming to himself. His hair was still damp from a shower. He was clean, chipper, and absolutely disgusting.  “Happy New Year by the way."  </p>
  <p>"Starfire?” he whispered.  </p>
  <p>“She’s passed out on the couch"  Beast Boy by replied  finding his box of graham crackers.  </p>
  <p>Robin lifted himself to his feet  just enough to get a glimpse of his girlfriend disheveled, and face down on the couch cushions. Her arms and legs were in a less then natural sleeping position even for her. But she was snoring happily and Silkie was comfortably lying on her back. Nothing to concern him Robin let his weight drop back into his chair cradling his head in his hands.   </p>
  <p>"Uggg all that champagne, she must have had a dozen." </p>
  <p>"A dozen glasses!?” Beast Boy asked </p>
  <p>“Bottles, and not so loud please.” He begged. </p>
  <p>Beast Boy put down his snack and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, opened it and placed it in the hand of his suffering leader.  “At least you’re better off then Cy."  </p>
  <p>Across the table Cyborg sat statue still. His head slumped back his mouth making a light gurgling sound.  His robotic eye weakly pulsing. </p>
  <p>"Been trying to wake him up for the last 20 minutes.” Beast Boy said between bits of cracker “I am about ready to get a toothpick and see if he has a reset button." </p>
  <p>At that moment Cyborg lurched knocking into the table moving it with a jolt. Robin spilled his water and almost fell out of his chair as Cyborg exclaimed "CALL MY MOTHER A HONDA AGAIN I DARE YOU!?"  </p>
  <p>"Good morning to you too” Robin said both his hands clamped over his ears.  “Now please shut up!" </p>
  <p>"Good afternoon” Beast Boy corrected “Have fun last night? Cause you guys look rougher than the time we took on Brushsoghan." </p>
  <p>"You should have come out with us B, it was epic.” Cyborg said. As he started flexing his neck and testing his joints to work out the stiffness. “What a night.”  </p>
  <p>“After seeing this damage I am glad I didn’t.  By the way, you’re missing a foot."  </p>
  <p>Cyborg looked under the table to confirm that his right foot was absent.  He sat back up and pressed a few buttons on his forearm. He studied the display for a moment pulling his arm back and forth so his eyes could focus.  "Um try the freezer."  </p>
  <p>Beast Boy walked back to the fridge opened the freezer door and next to the pints of ice-cream and on top of a bag of frozen peas was the missing robotic foot.  "Do I want to know? ” Beast Boy asked himself as he tossed the foot back to its owner. </p>
  <p>“So how did you and Rae Rae spend the big night?"  </p>
  <p>Garfield leaned against the counter.  "I made us dinner these little spinach raviolis. I wasn’t sure how they would come out, but Rae liked them. We put some blankets on the floor. We had a picnic in the living room. Raven opened a bottle of wine, I put on an old movie and…”  Beast Boy’s face got a bit red. “we got close.”  He cleared his throat and he decided that his two hung over friends didn’t need too many graphic details. “We completely missed the ball drop, then just spent the morning in bed.” he said with a relaxed smile on his face as the night played back in his mind. “Not a bad way to start the year.” </p>
  <p>“Lame!” Cy said </p>
  <p>“Quiet please?” Robing groaned out risking standing up to begin a search for Advil.  </p>
  <p>“I mean you could have done that any night, B"  Cyborg said trying to lock his foot back into place.  </p>
  <p>"Dudes, do you even remember what you did last night?"  Beast boy started "I mean the actual stuff? Places, things yada yada?” he gestured a circle with his hand.</p>
  <p>Both of them looked at each other both thinking that they looked like hell.  The night before was mostly flashes and noise. Something about fire eating, and a horse? Everything was jumbled and hazy.  Neither man seemed to have an answer. </p>
  <p>“I do,"  Beast Boy said with a wide grin. "All. Three. Times” before he walked away. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Happy new year everyone.  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted on Tumblr https://serrj215.tumblr.com/post/189987604554/the-aftermath-and-the-afterglow Dec 31st, 2019.</p><p>Third work added here.  Still working backwards, putting one up when I have time.  </p><p>Constructive criticism and polite notification of spelling and grammar mistakes are appreciated. Also Ao3 is new to me so If I am missing tags or something let me know.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>